omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth (Persona)
Character Synopsis Elizabeth 'is an important character that appears throughout the Persona series. She is the younger sister of Margaret, and older sister of Theodore and Lavenza. Elizabeth is the assistant of Igor, the proprietor of the Velvet Room. She makes her first appearance when the protagonist awakens in his subconscious, visiting the Velvet Room, where she greets the protagonist. While Igor is responsible for the Persona fusions, Elizabeth handles the Persona Compendium, which allows the protagonist to keep track of his fused personas and re-summon them. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C ' '''Verse: '''Persona '''Name: '''Elizabeth, Eliza-Death '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Attendant of The Velvet Room, "The Lethal Elevator Attendant" '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Elizabeth's Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Summoning (Has the natural ability to summon Personas to aid them in battle), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Electric, Ice, Wind and Energy), Death Manipulation (Has abilities that can potentially instantly kill off her opponent), BFR (Capable of sending people to The Moon), Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Through Fear, Distress, Panic, Charm and Rage effects), Rage Power (w/ Raging Tiger), Healing, Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Barrier Creation and Forcefield Negation. Resistance, Invulnerability, Reflection and Absorption of Physical attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation, Invulnerability to Mind, Fear, Empathic and Memory Manipulation (via Unshaken Will) and Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death Manipulation, Mind and Soul Manipulation. |-|Persona Abilities=Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Stealth Mastery, Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation. 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Vastly superior to Caroline & Justine, who were able to take on late-game Ren Amamiya and is also comparable to Lavenza, who's the fusion of both individuals. Easily capable of defeating and the end-game Investigation Team) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior in speed to Caroline & Justine, who themselves can keep up with Ren Amamiya. Also capable of fighting on par with the end-game Investigation Team) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Far superior than Caroline and Justine, who can harm Ren with their attacks, the same being who can take on Yaldabaoth) 'Durability: Universe Level+ Stamina: Very High '(Able to do long battles and use mana draining techniques without getting tired or even slightly fatigued) 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range, Several Kilometers with Persona skills 'Intelligence: High '''(Elizabeth is a cunning and intelligent fighter, despite her friendly and silly nature. Only surpassed by Margret in terms of combat skills, thus exceeding Theodore, who's the youngest of the trio) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Makoto's Compendium and Persona Tarot Cards '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. She can theoretically use any Persona from Makoto Yuki's compendium, but she usually uses Thanatos, Surt, Jack Frost, Thor, Cu Chulainn, Metatron, Alice, Nebiros, Masakado and Pixie. She should be at least comparable in skill to the Persona-users of Persona 3, and thus should be able to use Personas in reality. *'Maragidyne:' Deals heavy Fire damage to all foes. *'Mabufudyne:' Deals heavy Ice damage / Freezes all foes (8% chance). *'Maziodyne:' Deals heavy Elec damage / Shocks all foes. (8% chance) *'Magarudyne:' Deals heavy Wind damage to all foes. *'Mahamaon:' Light: instant kill, all foes (high odds). (40% chance) *'Mamudoon:' Darkness: instant kill, all foes (high odds). (40% chance) *'Eerie Sound:' Distresses all foes. (25% chance) *'Sexy Dance:' Charms all foes. (25% chance) *'Poison Mist:' Poisons all foes. (25% chance) *'Tentarafoo:' Makes all foes Panic. (25% chance) *'Evil Smile:' Instills Fear in all foes. (25% chance) *'Diarahan:' Completely heals all wounds inflicted on the target. *'Megidolaon:' Deals severe Almighty damage to all foes. *'Mind Charge:' The next magic based attack made by Elizabeth deals 2.5x damage. *'Ghastly Wail:' Instantly kills foes who are fearful. *'Shuffle Time:' Elizabeth shuffles the opponent into the Compendium, before releasing them as a tarot card, inflicting one of her preferred status ailments. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Neutral Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Summoners Category:Dancer Category:Protagonist Category:Sega Category:Madhouse Category:Card Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Regenerators Category:Death Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Rage Power Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:RPG Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 2